


Pieta

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: He'd wanted to save Sami.  Hehad.But his legs had refused to move.





	Pieta

“Sami. Sami.” Kevin shook Sami, trying to get him to respond. He pressed his back more firmly against the door of their dressing room, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. Sami was limp in his arms. He’d managed to get them both here to safety. What if Orton and Nakamura tried to break down the door? Would the lock be strong enough? Would he be strong enough? He imagined feeling the thuds against the door vibrating through his body and shivered.

 _”Sami.”_ His throat hurt as though he’d been screaming. Had he been screaming? He remembered seeing Sami lying on the announcer’s table. He’d wanted to go back, he truly had. But his legs had given out. Orton had smiled at him. Nakamura had sneered. He hadn’t been able to reach Sami.

Sami’s arms trailed on the floor, his head thrown back, his neck exposed. Like one of those pieces of art-- _pieta,_ that’s right--of Mary holding Jesus’ dead body. _Sami isn’t dead,_ Kevin reminded himself as his heart jolted. Mary always looked so peaceful in those paintings. Her nose was never running, her face never twisted with fear, her body never heaving with sobs. “Sami,” Kevin moaned again.

Sami opened his eyes and smiled up at Kevin: a small smile, a pained smile. But so beautiful. “Hey,” he whispered. “Hey Kev. Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin mumbled. “I’m sorry I didn’t go back and save you. I’m so sorry. I’m--I’m a bad friend.”

Sami laughed softly. He reached up and put his hands on either side of Kevin’s face. “Kevin,” he said, looking right into Kevin’s eyes, “I didn’t expect you to, I swear. I’m not your friend because you can help me. I’m your friend because I love you.”

Kevin’s heart twisted oddly. Sami said things like that so easily now, as if they didn’t tangle up in him like barbed wire and thorns anymore. Kevin remembered all the times in the past when Sami would look at him with disappointment in his eyes, and then with contempt and hatred: _why aren’t you better, Kevin?_ He’d always wanted so much more than Kevin could give: wanted him to be noble and good and brave. Kind. Courageous.

Loyal.

“I don’t want you to be anything but what you are,” Sami said as if he were reading his mind, and Kevin’s breath caught. “I don’t expect you to charge to my rescue. I don’t expect you to risk yourself for me. I just want you to be with me and be happy.” Sami smiled up at him, bright and cheerful. No disappointment in his gaze. No hope that Kevin would ever, ever, ever be a better person.

“I’m so happy,” Kevin said, swallowing hard as an inexplicable sob threatened to break into his voice. He had everything he’d ever wanted. He was in Paradise at last.

“I’m happy too. But very tired,” Sami whispered, and curled up in Kevin’s arms as if he didn’t care that they were sitting on the floor.

Kevin looked down at him as he slept: at the warm radiance of his hair, the curve of his spine. The purple bruises blooming beneath his skin. _Suffering for me._

He wondered idly if there were any _pieta_ with Judas holding Jesus’ body. A funny thought. Why would anyone make art of that? But now somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It would have to be before Judas killed himself, of course, before his guilt consumed him utterly. What if Judas had pulled his friend down from the cross and held his body close, cradling it like it were something precious, something lost forever? He wondered what Judas’ face would look like. Would he look calm? Would he look peaceful?

Kevin didn’t think so.


End file.
